smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Salad Smurfs: The Movie (story)/Part 7
Meanwhile, Papa Smurf had gotten frustrated in his search for the missing vegetable Smurfs in the forest. He was about to turn around and smurf back to the village when he had stepped into a rope trap that pulled him off the ground and held him high in the air. Papa Smurf thought that this was one of Gargamel's leftover traps left in the forest when he heard other voices approaching. "Yes! We smurfed one!" "That trap was a smurfy idea, Handy Smurf." "Remember, that I'm the leader." "Oh, smurf it! He became a vegetable too!" And Papa Smurf saw who it was that had set up the trap. It was his other little Smurfs, who had all been turned into vegetables. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, who could this Smurf be?" Tapper (who resembled a cassava) asked. "Michty me, he does resemble someone very familiar," Duncan (who resembled a horseradish root) said. "Come to smurf of it, Duncan, he does remind me of some Smurf, but I just can't remember who it was," Jokey said. "If Papa Smurf were here, he would smurf you all a lesson," Brainy nagged. "As he is not, it now smurfs upon me to..." "But I am Papa Smurf," their captive insisted. "Please smurf me down from here and I'll explain everything." "Papa Smurf?" Tapper said, not believing who and what he was seeing for a moment until he realized it for himself. "Oh, blessed smurfs of Éire, it is you. You have smurfed back." "Here, let us smurf you a hand," Duncan said as he and Handy lowered Papa Smurf to the ground, letting him loose from the rope trap. "Papa Smurf has returned!" Jokey shouted as the other Smurfs cheered, with Brainy merrily skipping about repeating the same refrain over and over. "Thank you, my little vegetable Smurfs," Papa Smurf said, sounding pleased to be reunited with the rest of his little Smurfs. "But please settle down, there is something important that I need to smurf to you." Brainy kept merrily skipping around, repeating, "Papa Smurf has returned", until Hefty clubbed him and put his foot right on top of him to keep him from going anywhere. Papa Smurf looked toward Hefty, who just acted as if he hadn't done anything wrong. "Oh, don't mind us, Papa Smurf," Hefty said. "Please continue." "I discovered that it was the food we were smurfing that has smurfed us into vegetables," Papa Smurf explained when he got every Smurf's attention. "Return with me to the village, and I will smurf for a way to heal you." The Smurfs happily followed Papa Smurf as he led them back to the village. "You smurf that? We're finally smurfing home," Tuffy (who resembled a yam) shouted. "Oh, I can't wait to smurf my old self again," Vanity said. "But if this was smurfed by the food, then this whole thing was Farmer's and Greedy's fault, is it?" Jokey asked. "I will not smurf grudges against the two Smurfs for this, my fellow Jokey, but I will hope they have smurf their lesson for the trouble they smurfed," Tapper said. "You want to forgive them, Tapper, that's your business," Hefty said as he was dragging along Brainy. "Me, when I smurf my hands on them, they will smurf for what they smurf." "Yeah, let's see how they like vegetables when they smurf back at them," Tuffy said. "I'd be mighty careful before we smurf anything rash to them, laddies," Duncan said. "If there's a better way to make them smurf their own folly, I'd rather smurf them that way." ----- Meanwhile, the four normal Smurfs were already in the village, checking around to see if the coast was clear. Then they opened the doors of the hangar that was next to Handy's workshop and saw the very thing they were looking for. "Handy's smurfplane," Greedy announced. "I think that it has smurfed better years since the last time he smurfed it," Nabby said, chewing away on a sarsaparilla leaf. "But it should still be able to fly," Farmer said as his attention was drawn to something else in the hangar. "My sprayer! I smurf this every single year to smurf the weeds that are in my garden!" "Smurfect!" Greedy said. "Now we're going to need a large amount of the potions Papa Smurf has smurfed you for the garden, so we need to use his laboratory." He then turned to Smurfette. "You need to smurf out for any signs of the vegetable Smurfs and let us know if they smurf back here." "I understand, Greedy!" Smurfette said. "And what do you want me to smurf?" Nabby asked. "Here, help me smurf the sprayer onto the back of the smurfplane," Greedy said. "We'll need to use rope to secure it so that it doesn't smurf off." While Nabby helped Greedy attach the sprayer to the smurfplane, Farmer went to Papa Smurf's laboratory and looked for all the bottles that contain smurfilizer and fungicide, and then emptied all the contents of the bottles into one big bottle to mix them together. "I hope this will be enough to smurf the job," Farmer said to himself. He was on his way back to the hangar carrying the bottle of the potion mixture when he saw something at the outer edge of the village. "The vegetable Smurfs!" he cried out "Look over there," Tracker (who resembled a bell pepper) pointed out. "It's Farmer Smurf." "It's his fault we're smurfed like this," Hefty said. "It's time that we smurfed him a lesson. ATTACK!" "No, my little Smurfs...wait!" Papa Smurf called out. But only Tapper and Duncan stayed behind with Papa Smurf as the others charged ahead, raring to get their hands on Farmer and Greedy. With Handy's smurfplane pushed out into an area where it could take off, Greedy had put on flight goggles, preparing himself for flight. "Now, Nabby, when I smurf 'contact', I want you to smurf that propeller as hard as you can smurf it. Understand?" "Yeah, sure, I'm ready whenever you are," Nabby responded. "ALERT! HERE COME THE VEGETABLE SMURFS! THEY'RE SMURFING THIS WAY!" Farmer shouted as he arrived carrying the potion mixture in a big bottle. "Okay, Smurfs, into the smurfplane," Greedy said. "Nabby, get ready to smurf the propeller." As soon as Greedy, Farmer, and Smurfette climbed on board and got in their seats, Greedy yelled, "CONTACT!" Nabby swung the propeller as hard as he could, and suddenly the smurfplane was operational. But the vegetable Smurfs were still getting closer. "Uh, I do think it be a good time for us to smurf off," Farmer shouted. "Hang on...here we smurf," Greedy said as he pushed on the accelerator pedal with his foot, causing it to go forward. "Greedy, we forgot to smurf Nabby along," Smurfette said as she leaned over and looked back to see Nabby still standing there. Suddenly the smurfplane went over a rock, and Smurfette was knocked out of the vehicle while Farmer had the bottle of the potion mixture slip out of his arms. He quickly grabbed for it. "Safe in my arms," he said. "Smurfette?" Greedy asked. "Uh...no, the bottle," Farmer said. "We should go back and get Smurfette." "Too late now, Farmer," Greedy said. "We're starting to lift off." The vegetable Smurfs that were charging toward the smurfplane and its passengers barely got of its way as it was taking off. "Assassins!" Hefty shouted toward the smurfplane as he was knocked over to one side. Smurfette found herself on the ground and surrounded by the vegetable Smurfs, which made her scream. "I'm going to be smurfed into a vegetable," she whimpered. "There, there now, Smurfette...you're perfectly safe with us," Papa Smurf said as he approached her. "It's not contagious, so there's nothing you need to fear here." "But...what about you, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked. "I'm only like that because I have smurfed of the vegetables that the others have smurfed," Papa Smurf answered. "But Nabby also smurfed of the same vegetables, and he is still normal, Papa Smurf," Smurfette pointed out. "Why is he like that?" "Hmmm...I haven't even bothered to ask him," Papa Smurf said. He spotted Nabby hiding behind a Smurf house still eating a sarsaparilla leaf. "Come on out, Nabby...there's no need to be afraid." Nabby bravely stepped out of hiding and approached Papa Smurf. "What is it that you want to know, Papa Smurf?" "You also smurfed of the same vegetables that everyone else has smurfed, but something has kept you from changing into one, and I'm smurfing that it's some other kind of food that you're smurfing," Papa Smurf said. "May I ask what it is that you're smurfing right now?" "It's just a sarsaparilla leaf, Papa Smurf," Nabby answered. "I always smurf one of these after my meals." "After all your meals," Papa Smurf said, wondering about Nabby's words. He decided to ask his little Smurfs that have been turned into vegetables. "Have any of you smurf a sarsaparilla leaf before or after you were smurfed into a vegetable?" he asked. "No, Papa Smurf," Hefty answered, which was also the answer of all the other vegetable Smurfs. Papa Smurf took the sarsaparilla leaf that was in Nabby's hands and looked at it with curious interest. He felt like he needed to study it so that he could figure out how to make a cure from it. "Papa Smurf, I must tell you what Greedy and Farmer were planning to do," Smurfette said. "What is it, Smurfette?" Papa Smurf asked. "Well, they had an idea for curing you," Smurfette answered. "They want to smurf on you a large amount of the potions that were used in the garden, and they're now going to use Handy's smurfplane to spray it down upon you all." "Great Smurfness!" Papa Smurf exclaimed, realizing something. "This could be dangerous to us all in our vegetable state! The effect of it could be catasmurphic! Quickly, my little Smurfs, we need to smurf shelter before..." "Too late, Papa Smurf," Tapper cried out. "Here they smurf!" Smurf to Part 8 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Salad Smurfs: The Movie chapters